The Forever Soldier
by adune23
Summary: If you were the greatest strategist and warrior in your world and you ended up falling for the princess of the koopas, what would you do to make her happy? Meet Kain Ebonheart the loving boyfriend of Wendy O. Koopa, and the one who will give her the something she never had before: Freedom. And if he needs to destroy a kingdom or two along the way, well he can fix them later.
1. Chapter 1

The Forever Soldier

By

Adune23

Wendy o koopa sighed staring longingly out her window at the blighted landscape of the Dark Lands. And for the millionth time she cursed that she had ever been born here. If you asked the castle staff whether Wendy had changed since the time when she was a spoiled little monster of a child, they would have said no. But when she was alone, out of sight from her father or siblings. It became obvious that she had changed quite a bit. Gone was the self centered brat of her youth. Replaced by a mature intelligent young woman, who long ago tired of her fathers childish obsession.

Wendy had grown to see her father and siblings for what they were, selfish, petty, and deluded fools. Wendy had no interest in conquest or domination. All she wanted these days was to have someone who understood her.

"Pah, as if that will happen, face it Wendy your alone and always will be." she spat.

Getting up Wendy headed through the door and down the hall stopping in front of a half destroyed statue. Checking to make certain nobody could see her Wendy pressed a hidden button. With a faint grinding of stone the statue swung inward. A set of spiral stairs led down into the depths of the castle. Grabbing a lit torch Wendy descended the staircase, shutting the concealed door behind her.

The staircase eventually terminated in the side of a long tunnel, following the tunnel Wendy came to a stone door. Stepping on a hidden pressure plate caused the door to swing open. Beyond the door was a vast forest of dead trees. Wendy had found this escape tunnel as a child and used it to come and go as she wished. Wendy found that taking long walks was a good way to clear her head, and forget her depressing life.

Extinguishing the torch Wendy placed it just inside the door for when she returned. Heading into the dead forest Wendy let her mind wander. Since puberty she had become less and less interested in her father and brothers schemes. Unfortunately she still had to pretend to be the bitchy, selfish, princess her family expected her to be. _"They would skin me alive if I told them I didn't want to be evil anymore."_.

Wendy continued to walk aimlessly through the forest, she had no fear of losing her way. She knew this forest like the back of her claws, besides the castle was visible for miles, even in the forest.

"SNAP!"

Wendy was yanked out of her train of thought by the sound of something moving nearby. Darting behind a tree Wendy hoped it wasn't one of her fathers soldiers. Peeking out from behind the tree Wendy gasped. There in torn and burnt clothing and staggering through the woods was a young male human. He was about the same age as Wendy with long black hair. He had a handsome face even through the mud and ash that covered it. The humans pale skin was like ivory through the grime. As he staggered forward favoring his left leg, Wendy could tell that this human was not well. His face was flushed and he seemed only vaguely aware of his surroundings. As she watched the human wobbled on his feet then began to fall.

Wendy swiftly rushed out from her hiding place catching the human before he hit the ground. Wendy gently placed him on his back and felt his forehead.

"Your burning with fever, how did you even get this far?" Wendy asked aloud.

The young mans eye's fluttered open.

"Are you here to kill me?" He croaked out.

Wendy was a little insulted.

"No, I'm trying to help you, moron" she replied as she took out a small medicinal pouch from around her waist. The boy smiled slightly at Wendy's irate reply.

"Shoulda guessed, no demon could be so beautiful." He whispered before passing out.

Wendy stopped her work to stare in disbelief at the unconscious human. _"Boy, he must really be in bad shape if he thinks Koopa are beautiful. Still it is kinda nice to be told that by someone this good looking, even if he is delusional."_ Despite her own criticism Wendy had grown into a very attractive woman. She had grown much taller and stood about five nine. All the baby fat had vanished from her face and belly, and her hourglass figure was accentuated by wide curvy hips and long legs. Her blue eyes were like sapphires complemented by long lashes and her blunt muzzle was distinctly feminine. Her head was still bald but it gave her a certain "Bad-girl" look. She also had a very generous chest. Wendy pretended not to notice, but she had caught more than a few palace guards leering at her.

Still the idea of an attractive _human_ calling her beautiful was had often wished for a heroic prince to come and rescue her from her miserable life. But she gave up on such childish fantasy's long ago, still her face reddened as she worked on the mysterious man.

It was almost sunset when Wendy returned to her private chamber. She had needed to insure she would not be spotted as she carried her unconscious companion to her room. Fortunately she managed to get him inside just before her brother Hip called her for dinner. Saying she wasn't hungry Wendy closed and locked the door before sitting and waiting for her patient to regain consciousness. _"I hope he isn't too freaked out when he wakes up."_.

Wendy read as she watched her new roommate sleep. She had done everything she could think of to treat his fever. She had also cleaned his face revealing soft angular features. but she was still worried. To settle her mind Wendy read, she had become quite a bookworm ever since her fourteenth birthday. She had received a book from her brothers as a joke, called "The Works of H.P Lovecraft" her brother Ludwig said she had a lot in common with the monsters in "The Whisperer in Darkness". While she knew it was supposed to be an insult Wendy had grown to love reading that book. After finishing it Wendy began reading everything she could find. She hid it from her brothers and father but she had become as intelligent as any collage graduate. She learned about everything from engineering to philosophy, and had even done a little writing herself. Now at twenty three, Wendy was still an avid reader.

Right now she was rereading a book titled "The King in Yellow" by Robert W. Chambers. Chambers was a writer of gothic horror, and had been inspired by Lovecraft. Wendy loved reading about horrors older than time and frightening secret cults. Interestingly she also favored romance novels, Wendy loved to pretend she was in a passionate forbidden relationship with a handsome prince. She always wondered what it would be like to have someone who loved her for who she really was. However she knew that in the end it was all just wishful-.

"Unnh, wha? Where am I?"

Wendy almost jumped out of her scales when her guest finally awakened. Rushing to his side she placed her hand on his chest to prevent him from rising.

"It's ok, your someplace safe, don't try to get up. I brought you here to rest and treat your illness. My name is Wendy, what's yours?"

The human lay back again as he answered.

"My name is Kain Ebonheart the last of the "Legion Eternal" mercenary company. I thank you for your kindness Wendy, I owe you my life."

Wendy smiled feeling her face heat up slightly as Kain looked up at her.

"It was nothing, but what were you doing walking in the Dark Lands in your condition?"

Kain sighed his smile becoming pained.

"I was in a battle, and my company lost. The last thing I remember is seeing my commander fall as he was trying to cast a teleportation spell to save me. Next thing I know I found myself wounded in a dead forest with no idea where I was. I started heading north-west, back toward our F.O.B. I drifted in and out of consciousness for what seemed like days, before you found me."

Wendy took a minute to digest Kain's story. She had never heard of the Legion Eternal mercenary's, and to the south-east was the Mushroom Kingdom. If there had been a battle there this was the first she knew of it.

"Who were you fighting?"

"Some kind of demon I think, never saw them before that battle. We killed tens of thousands but they just kept coming, they had some kind of magetech weapons that tore right through our defenses. Within two hours they reduced us from twenty thousand to fifty. Everyone I know is dead, I'm all that's left."

Kain spoke with great bitterness in his voice as he explained. Wendy wanted to say something comforting, but words failed her.

"Honestly I wish you had let me die, I have no friends, family, or even a purpose."

Wendy felt her blood boil.

" **Excuse me!?** What the hell kind of macho bullshit is that!? Are you saying your life doesn't have value unless others give you a price tag!? That is the dumbest thing I ever heard, if you want a purpose then give yourself one dumbass!"

Kain stared at Wendy surprised at her violent outburst. Still her words rang true, he missed his comrades but they wouldn't want him to just lay down and die. The longer he looked at Wendy the more certain he felt she was right.

"I suppose you have a point, very well I shall choose a new purpose. You saved me, so as the last of the Legion Eternal I will pledge my life to your service."

Wendy blinked a few times.

"Wait, what?"

"You saved my life, so I will repay you by devoting myself to your protection and care."

Wendy sighed in frustration.

"When I said pick a new purpose I didn't mean become my servant. I'm a princess, I already have people waiting on me hand and foot. Why would I want another mindless drone to hover over me?"

Kain glared at her.

"Hey you said pick a purpose now your saying I can't have the purpose I chose?!"

Wendy arched an eyebrow at Kain's indignant response.

"So you do have a personality, and here I thought you were an emo 'Yes sir, no sir' type."

"I was trying to be polite, I can think for myself you know."

Wendy had to hide a smile as she continued to goad her guest.

"Oh? So you think acting like a robot makes you sound cool, is that it?"

"Maybe I do, you got a problem with that _your highness_?"

"What are you gonna do about it if I do soldier boy?"

Kain leap to his feet and was about to reply when his abused and charred clothing finally gave up the ghost. As Kain opened his mouth to yell at Wendy the strap holding up his pant's snapped. Wendy stared as Kain's lower body was exposed to her. Kain cursed in embarrassment as he grabbed the remains of his trousers to cover himself. Wendy smirked at Kain's humiliation.

"Wow, you could at least buy a girl dinner first."

Kain gave Wendy a look that would bend steel.

"Shut up, your one to talk with the outfit your wearing."

Wendy was dressed in a pair of short shorts, and a sort of sports bra that was at least a size too small. Wendy usually went without her pink spiked shell unless she was expecting a fight.

"Oh, so you were looking? Naughty boy."

Kain turned away his face reddening.

"W-well what do you expect? I'm a guy so of course I'm gonna look, how could I not?"

Wendy felt a small thrill go through her at Kain's admission. _"Hmm, so he wasn't delirious earlier, I wonder. . . ."_.

"You know your not bad looking yourself, your also pretty impressive _under the hood,_ if you get my meaning."

Kain scowled.

"Huh, yeah right, like you would even consider dating somebody you just met."

Kain's tone was dismissive, but there was no mistaking the slight interest in his voice. Wendy slowly began to walk towared him swaying her hips seductively.

"I might, if I found the right guy." Wendy purred, enjoying the effect her words and movement's had on Kain. "So how about I get you some new clothes and then we can get to know each other?"

Kain's expression darkened.

"What's your game?" He asked angrily

"My game? I was just flirting with you?"

That statement just seemed to make Kain angrier.

"Right but it's a trick isn't it? No girl shows an interest in me unless she want's something. Well screw you, I'm not falling for it, not again!"

Wendy was shocked at how much anger had seeped into Kain's voice.

"Whoa, take it easy I'm not trying to trick you I really do want to get to know you. I'm sorry if I upset you, I was just having some fun."

"Well your _fun_ is cruel, never act like your interested if your not."

Wendy nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I am interested and I do want to get to know you, can you forgive me?"

Kain slowly nodded.

"Fine."

Wendy lent Kain some jeans and a white T-shirt and Wendy told Kain about herself and her world. Kain was a good listener, only interrupting when he had a relevant question. Wendy told him about herself and her family as well as their ongoing pseudo war with the mushroom kingdom. Having someone to share her actual thoughts with was wonderful. After a while the two of them were joking and talking like old friends. Kain told Wendy about his time in The Legion Eternal, which he simply called "The Legion". He had been one of the Legion's greatist stratagists, second only to his teacher. Kain told of the campagins he had helped win and the lands he had seen. None of the lands he had seen were familer to Wendy. Kain said it was likely that the spell his commander tried to use to save him was disrupted. Instead of sending him to another point in his world it sent him to another world entirely.

"I am a mage but I don't think there's much chance of me getting home. Still even if I could get home I would be alone and I don't care much for that Idea."

Wendy nodded sympatheticly.

"I think I understand, even with my family I feel alone all the time. Your the first person I was ever able to speak with openly."

"Would your family really hate you so much for being who you are?"

Wendy shuddered.

"Yes, to them it would be seen as weakness and betrayl. I can only imagine what my father would do to punish me, to say nothing of my brothers."

"Tell me, what would happen if they found you with me?"

Wendy didn't answer but looked worried.

"Wendy, if they found me would they hurt you?" Kain demanded.

Wendy looked at Kain her eye's telling him what her voice would not. Kain was first and foremost a man of thought, and he seldom gave in to anger. Still he found the thought of Wendy being hurt because of him made him feel like killing something. Fortunatly he had a better idea, it was risky but it would keep Wendy safe reguardless.

"Wendy, I think I know how to make certain that your family will let me stay here. This is what we will do. . . . .

Bowser stared at the messenger, he had been sent to report yet another failed attack on the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Lord Bowser I-I h-have been s-sent by lord Ludwig t-t-to tell you that we uh, well, we were defeated."

Bowser glared at the messenger his eyes boreing into him.

"What happened?"

The messenger gulped as he replied.

"Well i-it was t-the mario bro-"

The messenger was cut short as bowser backhanded him into a wall, as he roared his frustration.

 **"RRRRRAAAHHHHGGGG HOW?! HOW CAN MY ARMY OF THOUSANDS CONTINUE TO FALL TO TWO PLUMBERS AND THERE FREAK OF A DINOSAUR?!"**

Bowser lept from his throne and began to pace angrily around the room.

"Endless hours of planning, expending millions in resources, perfecting hundreds of war machiens, **AND FOR WHAT?! TO BE DEFEATED EVERY TIME BY TWO ORDINARY HUMANS?! IS THERE NO ONE WHO CAN BEAT THEM?!** "

"Funny you should ask daddy."

Bowser turned to see his daughter Wendy with a gleeful sadistic smile on her face.

"I found someone who can do just that."

Bowser had heard that before from his son's, but it had been some time since Wendy had come to him with a plan.

"What did you have in mind sweetums?"

"Well daddy, I was just thinking that if we had a human to fight for us we could get him to beat the Mario Brothers."

Bowser nodded.

"So, fight fire, with fire huh? Good idea snookums but no human would ever fight for us."

"Do not be so certain your highness." Said a voice that was smooth as silk and cold as ice.

Bowser looked for the source of the speaker and saw a tall robed figure emerge from behind Wendy. Bowser couldent see the new commers face because his hood was pulled up but he walked like a warrior.

"And you are?"

The robed figure gave an elegant bow.

"I am Kain Ebonheart, I am a stratagest and battlemage. Your lovely daughter asked me to come offer my services to you."

Bowser watched as Kain removed his hood.

"As you can see my lord, I am a human. I will bring you the thing you desire. . . . .victory."

Bowser glared suspiciosly at the human before him.

"And what do you want in return for your service?"

Kain gave a demonic smile.

"All I ask is for your approval to do things as I see fit, a small share of the spoils, and permission to date your daughter."

Bowser almost tripped over his own feet.

"What was that last part?" he asked, postive he heard wrong.

"I want your permission to date Princess Wendy." Kain replied smoothly.

Bowser was to suprised to speak, and watched in shock as Wendy placed her arms around Kain with genuen affection.

"Well daddy?" She asked as she rested her head on Kains shoulder.

"Fine, under one condition."

Wendy kept it from her face but she felt a horrible sense of dread at Bowsers words. Kain however was unmoved, as he had expected something like this.

"Name it."

Bowser smiled evily.

"you have to prove yourself by defeating my best warrior, in a fight to the death."

Kain didn't even blink.

"Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

The Forever Soldier

Chapter 2

Welcome to the Legion

Kain stared at his opponent, he was a big koopa with a red shell covered in white spikes. As far as Kain could tell the only thing that made him special was his size. Wendy had told Kain everything she knew about her fathers army, it was the saddest thing he ever heard. They had little to no training, they refused to work as a unit, discipline was almost non existent, the list went on and on. Bowsers forces only advantage was numbers, Kain could have beaten all of them alone with no arms and one leg.

Watching Bowsers "mightiest warrior" flex his arms and appeal to the crowd was sickening. Bowser had them fighting in a gladiatorial arena. All except Wendy cheered for the seven foot koopa and booed Kain. He however showed no reaction to the jeering, he simply watched his opponent. His mentor had once told him that in an arena the wise fighters watched their opponent at all times. Seeing how an enemy acts and moves will help show you how they think. A man who had a crowd on his side would become overconfident. In addition if he failed to win swiftly fear of losing the crowds favor would make him desperate and prone to mistakes. Kain had been watching for less than a minute and he already knew how to win. But defeating this imbecile was not enough, he needed to do more than win. Kain needed to destroy him, the crowd needed to see that Kain won because there beloved champion was completely outmatched. This would make them want to learn from Kain, and make them fear him.

The Koopa continued to posture as an announcer introduced the combatants. Kain tuned him out, watching his opponent's every move and action. Kain saw the confidence in his opponents eye's he saw the range of motion his arms had, he saw how fast he reacted to the crowds cheers. Kain waited as the announcer turned the mic over to Bowser.

"Now let the battle BEGIN!" Bowser roared.

Kain saw his opponent approach the koopa's swaggering gait showing his lack of concern. Kain said nothing as his opponent tried to intimidate him. He watched with a blank expression as the Koopa started to insult him trying to make him angry. When Kain refused to react, his opponent became frustrated and threw a punch. To Kain the koopa looked like he was moving in slow motion he waited till his opponent was in mid swing, then struck.

In a blur of movement Kain was behind his opponent. Jumping onto the koopa's shoulders. Kain touched a single finger to the back of his opponents neck, severing his spine with a small blast of magical energy. Backfliping to the ground Kain walked to the center of the arena as his opponent fell dead. The crowd looked at him in utter shock as Kain spoke.

"As per my agreement with King Bowser, I am now in complete command of the Dark Land's military! Any soldier who fails to obey my orders will die! Those who fail my training will be stripped of their rank and banished! Those who prove themselves will be rewarded with wealth and glory! I will teach you to be a force like no other, and the land will tremble before you! I am Kain Ebonheart, but you will call me Warmaster! If any of you wish, you may attempt to wrest this title from me through combat! Are there any takers?"

No one said a word.

"Good, then we begin tomorrow at 5am sharp, do not be late or you will be sorry, am I understood!"

Every soldier responded as one.

 **"YES WARMASTER!"**

Kain gave a curt nod as he exited the arena to find Wendy.

A few minutes later Kain was once more before Bowser. Wendy was beaming as he strode into the throne room.

"Lord Bowser I have done as you requested, now I humbly ask for you to honor our agreement."

Bowser nodded eagerly.

"I am not usually known for keeping my word, but I would be a fool to refuse you. You will have everything you need, and your authority shall be equal to mine in all military matters. And of course you may date Wendy for as long as she will have you."

Kain smiled as he bowed low, as Wendy went to stand beside her boyfriend.

"I shall send you a list of what I need to begin training your army. I also need to know what resources I have to work with, food stores, water supply, weapon lists, cost of materials, everything."

"Done, I will have the records sent to you tonight."

"Then we shall take our leave."

Turning smartly Kain and Wendy left arm in arm, as Bowser gave orders to his secretary. Everything had gone exactly as Kain predicted, stage one was complete, tomorrow he would begin stage two. Tonight however he wanted only to enjoy being with Wendy. Once they were safe from prying eye's and ears the two spoke openly.

"I can't believe that we pulled that off. Daddy did everything you said he would, like it was rehearsed." Wendy remarked in awe.

"I owe much of it to your incredible acting, your endorsement of me gave us the in we needed. When this is all over you should consider being in theater."

Wendy blushed at Kain's complement.

"So princess what shall we do to celebrate?"

Wendy smirked as she placed her arms around Kain's neck and pulled him close.

"How about this?" She whispered, as she brought her lips to his. The kiss was warm and passionate, neither lover wanted it to end. As the kiss deepened Wendy licked at Kain's lips. In response his own tongue snaked out engaging hers in a sensuous dance. Only when someone cleared their throat did they stop. A Koopa stood looking at the couple, he was slightly shorter than Wendy. But his parted blue hair made him seem taller than he actually was. Kain was about to demand to know what he wanted, but Wendy beat him to it.

"Ludwig." She hissed "Why are you here?"

Kain recalled Wendy talking about a brother named Ludwig. Wendy said he was a, quote: "Arrogant bastard."

"Peace sister dear, I merely wanted to offer my congratulations to your _boyfriend_ on his promotion. I didn't mean to interrupt your. . . . . moment of indiscretion." Ludwig's voice was insincere and condescending.

Wendy wanted to punch her brother in his smug face, but Kain stopped her with a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me _Ludwig_ weren't you the one who was in charge of the last failed attack on the mushroom kingdom? As I understand it you lost to a pair of civilian plumbers. A shame that you botched things, but I promise to avenge your humiliation, when _I_ am victorious."

Ludwig's eyes blazed with anger at Kain's mocking comment, but his tone remained steady.

"I'm certain you will." Ludwig said through gritted teeth, as he turned and left.

"He could be trouble he obviously has it in for me. I imagine he will try to sabotage the training tomorrow." Kain remarked when he was certain Ludwig was gone.

"What do you plan to do about him?" Wendy asked.

Kain smiled.

"I will turn his attack to my advantage."

The next day Kain waited in the area where he would commence training. He had gotten up at 4am to inspect the supplies he requested. Sure enough he found they had been tampered with, a weapon crate rigged to explode, a number of pit traps, armor filled with itching powder, and so on. Kain made careful note of every trap then he waited for the troops to show. He had set up an alarm system in the barracks that would get them moving.

"In three, two, one. . . . ." Kain said looking at his watch.

A cacophony of bangs, cracks, and screams marked the arrival of 4:45am. A moment later hundreds of koopa ran screaming out of the barracks. When the last of the troops arrived Kain amplified his voice with a simple spell.

 **"SILENCE!"**

The screaming and panic stopped.

"Alright you pathetic sacks of shit **LISTEN UP!** You just failed your first test, you failed to remain calm during a surprise attack! Congratulations! You ass maggots are all dead! Now your all going to join me for a nice five mile run, and no you can't have breakfast! You fuckwits want to eat, you earn it. **NOW MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!** "

"Hey what's the idea? Were hungry you jerk."

Kain had been about to start running, but now he stopped dead. Slowly turning around his face was completely calm. Spotting the soldier who had spoken he smiled coldly.

"You, front and center."

The koopa walked up to Kain blissfully unaware of what was coming.

"What's your name soldier?" Kain asked sweetly.

"It's Dag."

"And you want something to eat hmmm?"

If Dag had had the common sense of a brick he would have never spoken his next sentence.

"Yeah, I aint runnin till I get some food."

"Alright."

To fast for Dag to react Kain grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air. As Dag struggled to draw breath Kain marched him over to the camps latrine pit and hurled him in.

"You can eat what all ass maggot's eat, fresh made shit and piss pie!"

Dag gagged at the horrific smell of koopa excrement. struggling to his feet he tried to climb out, only for Kain to kick him square in the face so he fell back in.

"Where are your manners boy? Your fellow soldiers spent all night cooking that. **NOW EAT! OR I WILL TEAR YOU A NEW HOLE TO EAT FROM!** "

Dag tried again to escape the vile pit only to be kicked in again.

"You try to get out again without eating and I will make your fellow maggots force the shit down your gullet!"

Dag was crying as he tried to climb out the other side of the pit. This time Kain let him climb out. Turning to the watching soldiers Kain picked three at random.

"You two hold his arms, and you scrape the shit off his body and make private Dag eat. He is going to eat until he is clean enough to perform surgery. If we get back and he has _not_ eaten, I will drown you in that latrine. As for the rest of you, you are going to go hungry till lunch because of ass maggot Dag here, now move unless you want to join him!"

Kain watched the crowd of soldiers start to run, no one dared complain. Two hours later they returned to find private Dag unconscious on the ground with shit dripping out of his mouth. Kain decided Dag had had enough and ordered him taken to the castle infirmary by the three koopa who carried out his sentence.

"Ok maggots, next on the schedule is a test in situational awareness. You have to retrieve your training gear, but several traps have been set to keep that from happening. You have to find what you need without setting off any of the traps. Those who fail will be made to run another ten miles, get to it!"

And so it went, Kain drove his men relentlessly pushing them to the limit and beyond. At the end of the day most of his troops were to exhausted to walk to the mess hall, and had to be carried. Before Kain allowed them into the mess he had a final announcement to make.

"Alright maggots listen up, this morning you learned that I will not tolerate disobedience or failer! Now you will see how I reward obedience and success!"

The doors to the mess flew open to revealed a feast fit for a king. Every variety of food and drink was there. There was roasted ham and chicken, steak and lamb. Pies of every description dozens of sauces, loaf after loaf of bread. Soup, salad, cobbler, stew, pasta, and on and on.

"You boys earned this today, dig in, enjoy, and I will see you tomorrow at 5am, don't be late."

As the soldiers ran into the mess crying out in joy, Kain headed up to the castle. He allowed himself a small smile.

"Phase two is underway, soon the Legion will rise again." Kain whispered to himself.

Months passed and under Kain's strict training, Bowsers army transformed from an undisciplined rabble to a true army. After there basic training was finished Kain divided the military into more specialized divisions. The engineering corps, The infantry, the sky guard, the scouting corps, the cavalry corps, the Naval corps, and Kain's pride and joy: The Ebon Guard Elite. Bowser was overjoyed at how things were progressing. Kain's relationship with Wendy had also grown. She now was helping him run the army, and their love grew stronger every day. Kain had even managed to gain the support of several of Wendy's brothers. Larry, hip, and hop, had all become his allies and he had granted them each a position in the now officially named "Dark Legion". Hop was given control of R&D, Hip was now head of the elite "Dark Angels" flying unit, and Larry now led the "Red Crows" stealth unit. Wendy also had a unit of her own, it was made of only female koopa's and was named "The Ebon Maidens".

As for Ludwig, Morton, and Roy, they had put together a separate military out of the koopa who failed Kain's training. Ludwig had named them "Crush Corps" and they were considered a joke by the Legion. All this infuriated Ludwig who felt that he should be running the show. But it was painfully obvious that his Crush Corps was as pathetic as the original Dark Lands army had been. Ludwig had tried everything to sabotage the Dark Legion. But Kain was always five steps ahead and Ludwig's efforts came to naught. Finally the inevitable happened, and Ludwig led the Crush Corps on a mission to attack the Mushroom Kingdom in a desperate attempt to prove himself.

Just as Kain knew he would.

Kain and Wendy watched in silence as the Crush Corps reached the border of the mushroom kingdom where a large forest met vast farmland. They had been tailing Ludwig, Morton, and Roy since they left the castle, with Kain and Wendy was a small group of Red Crows. The Crows were the finest stealth unit in the Dark Legion, trained for espionage, infiltration, and assassination. Kain had trained them and there current leader "Larry" in every stealth tactic he knew. Now they were on a mission that would pave the way for their coming invasion. Kain intended to strike at the heart's and mind's of the mushroom kingdom. While also creating a distraction for the Red Crows. Kain would use the Crush Corps to lure out his target's. Stage three of his grand strategy was about to begin.

"Remember Wendy you will attack only if I give the signal, for this to work I must engage our target's alone. Crows, once my mission succeeds you will begin your's. You were chosen for this because you are the best, I know you will do the Legion proud."

The group of four Crows saluted sharply.

"Sir! Yes sir!"

Kain returned the salute then turned back to watch the doomed Crush Corps begin there attack. As expected they surged forward whooping and hollering. There was no coordination or plan, just mindless destruction. it wasn't long before they provoked a response.

"Warmaster, there they are." One of the crows whispered, pointing.

Kain nodded as he observed his targets close with the Crush Corps.

"So, those are the infamous Mario Brothers? I thought they would be taller."

Kain watched as the Brothers attacked Ludwig, they were accompanied by what looked to be a sort of volunteer militia. The militia consisted mostly of farmers and villagers armed with clubs and pitchforks. Watching Mario and Luigi fight confirmed what Kain had suspected. The Mario Brothers won only because their enemy was worse at fighting than they were. True the liberal use of enhancements like Fire Flowers gave them a small advantage. But against a trained enemy it would be far less helpful. Kain watched as the Crush Corps began to falter, soon they would break and run.

"Time for me to make my entrance, Wendy my love, wait here for now."

So saying Kain left his hiding place and made a beeline for Ludwig. He got there just in time to see Ludwig knocked out by Mario.

"Well that's it for you wiggy my boy." Mario said cheerfully, now as always the koopa started to run. Then they stopped, there screaming turned to whispers as a figure approached.

"Hey what gives? We won, so beat it!" Luigi called out.

"I am afraid that's not how this works plumber."

Mario stared in surprise as the figure resolved into a human. He was a young man in his twenty's and he moved with a confidence that made Mario and Luigi uneasy. He wore black and red studded leather armor, a sword and staff rested easily across his back.

"And you are?" Mario demanded.

The young man smiled.

"I am Kain Ebonheart, Warmaster of the Dark Legion, and I am here to defeat you."

"What's the Dark Legion? And what did we ever do to you?" Luigi asked in confusion.

Kain continued to smile.

"Oh I assure you it's nothing personal, but as the commander of King Bowsers army, I am duty bound to oppose you."

"You work for Bowser?! Why?!" Mario asked in disbelief.

"Because I am in love with his daughter, and to make her happy you must be defeated."

Before Mario could say another word he was sent flying backward by a strike to the chest. Luigi fared no better screaming in agony as Kain snapped his arm like a twig, then threw him into a group of mushroom militia. Kain waited for Mario to rise before lifting him off the ground with a telekinesis spell. As the militia watched in horror Kain crushed Mario's arms and legs turning the bone to powder and making him faint from shock and pain. Dropping him Kain lifted Luigi in the same manner before smashing him into the ground over and over. When Kain was finished Luigi was as broken as his brother.

"Mushroom militia, I just defeated your great heroes without even breaking a sweat. Soon I will return with an army of warriors I trained personally. If you wish to survive then surrender, you have one week to think it over. When I return any who resist will die, as will their family's this is my promise."

Without waiting for a response Kain turned and walked calmly out of sight, phase three was complete.

Kain returned to Wendy's side, the Crows had already left to begin their mission. Watching the now helpless Mario Brothers being placed on stretchers, Wendy sighed.

"Your positive that was necessary?"

Kain nodded.

"Unfortunately it was, it will help us achieve a swift victory. The Mario brothers are a symbol of hope and courage. I destroyed that symbol to encourage the enemy to surrender rather than fight. We need to play this carefully to avoid a bloodbath."

Wendy and Kain took a last look before departing. The Crush Corps had fled after Kain defeated the Mario brothers. Kain was happy to see that Ludwig's "Elite's" had been put out of action. This meant they would not be participating in the invasion.

When Kain and Wendy returned to the castle they were greeted by Hop.

"How did it go?"

"Very well, all objectives were met and we are ready to proceed as planned." Kain responded happily.

Hop nodded.

"Superb news, oh, and I wanted to let you know that my department has finished with the new armor."

Kain smiled.

"Good, because we march in two days."

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deception is the Very Best Medicine

From his vantage in the north castle tower Kain watched the Legion with pride. They were currently getting everything ready for the coming attack. Despite the chaotic appearance of the process Kain could tell that things were proceeding efficiently. Supplies were being packed, drills were being run, weapons were being maintained, and moral was high.

"You really turned this place around, I hardly recognize it anymore."

Kain turned to smile at Wendy.

"Thanks, I'm glad you approve."

"I still cant wait for this to be over, you and I have so little time for each other lately."

Kain sighed.

"I know, but if we are to have a life together then this is how it must be."

Wendy nodded her agreement as she wrapped her arms around Kain, resting her head on his chest. Kain returned the embrace and Wendy let out a contented coo. She loved Kain more than anything, he was the only one in the world she felt truly safe with. She knew her father and most of her brothers would despise her true nature. But Kain loved her for who she was, and would never hate her. When Kain held her Wendy felt safe, warm, and calm. If she could have Wendy would never leave Kain's arms.

"I love you Kain Ebonheart."

"And I love you Wendy O Koopa."

Wendy sighed happily, she never got tired of hearing that.

"Kain?"

"Yes?"

"Something's been bothering me, when we first met you thought I had some ulterior motive for flirting with you, why?"

Kain looked down at Wendy slightly surprised at her question.

"You really want to know?"

Wendy nodded, Adrian sighed, he hadn't told the story since it happened, but felt Wendy should hear it.

"About three years ago I was stationed in a city called Nezerim. I met a girl named Myra and we became close. She was a real flirt when she was around me and I came to love her with all my heart. After dating for about six months I was going to ask her to marry me."

Kain paused his expression darkening.

"What happened?" Wendy prompted.

"She tried to kill me." Kain stated emotionlessly

Wendy gasped in shock.

"It turned out she was an enemy spy, she had been using me to steal information about the city's defenses. The enemy launched a sneak attack and caught us completely by surprise. When it started I rushed to find Myra and get her to safety, and I disobeyed orders to do it."

Kain's voice took on a distinct edge.

"When I found her she stabbed me in the gut, and told me the truth. She told me that the best thing about meeting me was getting to see me die."

Wendy was too stunned to speak as Kain continued.

"She was so busy gloating that she didn't notice when I healed myself. I ran her through with her own dagger, I killed her but the damage was done. We managed to repel the assault but almost eight hundred people lost their lives, including two of my best friends. I was accused of treason by the city council and stood trial. The only reason I wasn't convicted was because the Legion threatened to abandon the city if I wasn't acquitted. After that I never trusted any girl who showed an interest in me."

Wendy had tears in her eye's as Kain finished his story. She couldn't imagine how painful it must have been to be betrayed like that. She felt an intense hatred toward this "Myra" girl and hoped she was burning in the depths of hell.

"Kain I. . . . I'm so sorry."

Kain shook his head.

"Don't be, it's in the past, besides I have you now and I trust you completely."

Wendy almost burst into tears.

"How _can_ you trust me? How can you know I'm not using you?"

Kain smiled as he gave Wendy a chaste kiss.

"Myra tried to end my life, you saved it. Your not like her in the least. You have a good heart Wendy, and I love you for it."

Wendy smiled as Kain wiped the tears from her eye's, and drew her into a passionate embrace. As the two lovers parted Kain returned his gaze to the sight of his soldiers preparing for the invasion.

"Tomorrow we march on the Mushroom Kingdom, I will lead the Ebon Guard to strike the castle. You and the Ebon Maidens will strike the outlying town. The Red Crows are already at the border waiting for us to join them. The whole Legion will be right behind me and the Ebon Guard, with the exception of the reserve force. We planned as best we could for every contingency. But I need you to promise me something Wendy."

Wendy gave Kain a curious look.

"What?"

Kain looked directly into Wendy's eyes his expression grave.

"If the last phase of the plan fails, promise me you will not try to save me."

Wendy's eyes flashed.

"If you think I'm going to abandon you to save my own skin-"

Kain cut her off before she could finish.

"If I have to worry about your safety I will lose focus so please, if not for yourself then for me. Promise me you will not try to help me."

Wendy wanted to argue, but she knew Kain couldn't afford any distraction's during the battle.

"Fine, I promise not help you if things go south."

Kain nodded.

"Good, I have to go over a few last minute details with the other commanders, I'll see you at dinner."

As Kain left for his meeting, Wendy was careful not to let him see her crossed fingers.

In the Mushroom kingdom the defeat of the Mario Brothers had hit everyone hard. Princess Peach honestly had no idea what to do. She had tried to rally the people to resist the invaders but they were to scared. The members of the militia had spread word that Kain would kill the family's of any who fought back. Most people were trying to flee the kingdom. Peach had asked for aid from the neighboring kingdoms, but only Sarasaland's leader Princess Daisy had responded. But Sarasaland had only been able to offer supplies as their army was far to small to help. As Peach racked her brain for a solution Toad burst into the room, his face was pale and he was clearly trying to stay calm.

"He's here!" Toad shouted his voice shrill with fear.

"Toad calm down, who's here?"

Toad looked like he was going to have a seizer as he answered.

"KAIN! The one who beat Mario and Luigi! He's at the head of an army of Koopa's and their heading straight for the castle!"

Peach felt her blood run cold.

"B-but he said we had a week, it's only been two days!"

"He must have lied to us, he's demanding our unconditional surrender. He says if we refuse he's going to burn the town to the ground!"

Peach rushed out to the castle ramparts hoping that things were not as bad as they seemed. On gaining a clear view of the situation she realized that things were far worse. The castle and town had been surrounded by an army tens of thousands strong. Worse instead of acting like an undisciplined mob, these Koopa stood in neat ranks. The infantry all wore black plate armor and were equipped with Broad Swords and shields. Behind the infantry were archers and mortar Koopa in black leather armor. As well as siege weapons from balista to cannons. Overhead were hundreds of airships and enchanted gliders armed with bombs and rockets. And in the distance Peach could make out Koopa Cavalry mounted on horses armed with lances and sabers and dressed in black half plate. At the head of the massive force was Kain who was dressed in exquisite black and gold plate armor with a sword and staff crossed over his back, seated on a horse in black and gold barding. Surrounding Kain were fifty Koopa on horseback in similar ornate armor but unlike their leader they all wore full helmets and carried battle axes. Kain waved cheerfully at the Princess smiling jovially, as if they were old friends.

"Ah Princess, so nice to finally meet you, lovely day isn't it?"

Peach glared at the smug Warmaster wishing he was closer so she could hit him with a spell.

"You must be Kain, the monster who attacked Mario and Luigi." She snarled through gritted teeth.

Kain's face lit up as he responded with a small mocking bow.

"I see my reputation precedes me."

Kain's cheerful attitude and polite demeanor made Peach sick.

"What do you want?"

Kain chuckled.

"Well I was hoping to persuade you to surrender so we can end this with a minimum of bloodshed. But before you answer I thought you might like to see a magic trick my soldiers have been working on."

Before Peach could respond Kain conjured a sphere of red light and shot it into the air. After reaching a height of about one hundred meters above the castle it exploded with a loud bang into a shower of bright red sparks. Peach was about to ask what he had done, when there was a loud rattling and the castle drawbridge fell open. Peach stared in horror as Kain and the fifty Koopa's with him rode over the bridge and into the castle courtyard. Once they were inside four Koopa dressed in black leather armor emerged from the gatehouse. They saluted Kain who returned the gesture before he turned smiling to the princess.

"Allow me to introduce the Red Crows stealth unit, finest shadow warriors in the Legion. Now if you don't mind, I'll be accepting your surrender."

Two hours later Peach watched as Bowser swaggered into the throne room. Forced to kneel as Bowser took the throne, Peach fought back tears. Next to her were her friends, advisors, and small force of loyal guards all bound in chains. Bowser's face was split by a huge arrogant smile as Kain presented him with the Mushroom Crown.

"As promised my lord I have conquered the Mushroom Kingdom, and defeated the Mario Brothers." Kain stated formally.

"Yes, and I shall see you richly rewarded for it, anything you desire, name it and it shall be yours." Bowser replied.

Kain smiled.

"Very kind of you lord Bowser, but first I have a small announcement to make."

Bowser nodded.

"By all means."

Kain nodded his thanks and turned to the assembled soldiers.

"My loyal soldiers this is a great day, today we see the end of an era!" A roaring cheer followed this proclamation. "When I arrived you were nothing, a sorry excuse for an army with no hope of victory. But it was not your fault, no you are not to blame for your previous failures." The assembled soldiers looked at each other questioningly at this statement. "I am certain by now some of you have figured out who is really to blame. An army is only as strong as it's leader, and a leader only as strong as his army." Many of the soldiers cheered and nodded starting to catch on. "Since I have lead you, you have become a force of nature, A power greater than any before!" Cheers and roars of approval shook the castle as Kain continued. "I ask you who would you rather follow, the one who made you strong, or the one who kept you weak?!"

The response was unanimous and so loud it shook dust from the ceiling.

 **"STRONG!"**

Kain nodded his face a mask of resolve.

"So be it!"

Drawing his sword Kain turned to point it at Bowser's throat.

"Lord Bowser, I hereby relieve you of your position as king of the Darklands and place you under arrest."

Bowser blinked a few times before reacting.

 **"WHAT?!"** He roared outraged.

Kain stood firm without an ounce of fear.

"You are an unfit king, I refuse to allow my soldiers and their family's to bow to an incompetent fool. I am taking command, if you resist I will not hesitate to end your life."

Bowser leapt from the throne attempting to smack Kain's sword aside, only to be sent flying by a bolt of lightning. Smashing into the wall Bowser fell to the ground in a heap. Kain aimed his sparking sword at Bowser's prone form.

"Ebon Guard, take _lord_ Bowser into custody, if he resists again kill him."

As his personal guard placed the former king in chains Kain turned to regard his men.

"Are there any objections?"

The enthusiastic response was voiced by the entire army.

 **"LONG LIVE EMPEROR KAIN! LONG LIVE THE WARMASTER!"**

Kain turned when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked to find Wendy grinning.

"I knew you could do it."

Kain gave a devilish smirk as he grabbed Wendy pulling her to his side.

"Every Emperor needs an Empress you know."

Wendy's eye's widened in shock.

"W-wait are you asking-"

Kain cut Wendy off with a passionate kiss.

"Wendy O' Koopa, will you be my wife?"

Wendy felt tears of absolute joy fall from her eye's as she answered.

"Yes, Yes, a thousand times yes!"

Hearing Wendy's response the army gave another cheer.

 **"LONG LIVE EMPEROR KAIN! LONG LIVE EMPRESS WENDY!"**

Turning to Peach and the other prisoners Kain made a slashing motion with his hand and the chains binding them fell away. Peach stared at Kain in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

Kain smirked.

"I'm reinstalling this lands rightful ruler, why?"

Peach stared in a mix of suspicion and shock.

"Why would you do that?"

Kain gave Peach a funny look.

"Because I'm in charge and I say your the Mushroom Princess again. Oh and I can heal the Mario Brothers up good as new if you like." So saying Kain made a gesture with his hand, and Peach's crown appeared hovering in the air between them. "So what do you say?" Peach cautiously took the crown almost expecting it to explode.

"Why invade if you never intended to stay?"

Kain smirked.

"I needed to prove I could do what Bowser never could: win."

Peach glared at Kain.

"And that justifies all the misery you've caused my people?!"

"No, but ending a war does, or did you like Bowser attacking you every other day?"

Peach opened her mouth to respond, but stopped when she realized Kain had a point.

"You say you can heal my friends?"

"Yes I can, and I will if you show me where they are."

Peach still didn't trust Kain, but if there was any chance of healing Mario and Luigi she was willing to take it. The injury's Kain inflicted on the two brothers had been far to severe for any magic Peach possessed. The doctors who had been called had stated that the wounds would likely never completely heal.

"Follow me."

Accompanied by Wendy and four of his Ebon Guard Kain followed Peach to a nondescript corridor lit with torches. Peach grabbed hold of a torch sconce in the center of the corridor and pulled. With a mechanical "click" and a sound of grinding stone a section of wall swung inward revealing a short tunnel with a lit room at the end. Entering the room Kain beheld the two Mario Brothers lying in a pair of cots on either side of the room. They were both heavily bandaged and appeared to be asleep their faces deathly pale.

"You shattered most of the bones in their limbs, my doctors say they may never walk again." Peach said, unable to hide the anger in her tone.

Kain smiled knowingly.

"Oh I guarantee the brothers will walk again."

So saying Kain went to Mario's bedside, examining him for a moment Kain crossed his hands over Mario's prone form. As Peach and the others watched Kain's hands began to glow with a golden light. The light flowed from Kain's hands to envelop Mario. Soon the color returned to Mario's face as a series of wet clicks and crunches sounded. After only a few moments the sounds stopped and Mario opened his eye's.

"Mama mia, what happ- YOU!?"

Mario jumped out of bed and adopted a truly ridiculous fighting stance.

"I don't know how you got in the castle but I won't let you hurt my friends!"

Kain raised an eyebrow in mild amusement.

"If I truly wanted to hurt your friends I assure you they would already be dead. Now sit down before you hurt yourself, I still need to heal your brother."

Mario took a clumsy swing at Kain who dodged it with ease, forestalling his Ebon guard who started to go for their weapons with an upraised hand.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" Mario roared taking another shot at Kain.

Catching Mario's fist in mid swing, Kain pulled him off balance tripping him and sprawling him on his back. Placing his foot on Mario's chest Kain Pinned him in place.

"I admire your dedication to your family, but right now you are best able to help your brother by letting me heal him. Who do you think just repaired you?"

Mario tried to get up but Kain's leg was deceptively strong.

"I'll believe that when canolie's fly pal!" Mario snarled as he struggled fruitlessly to get free.

"It's true Mario."

Mario stopped struggling long enough to stare in shock at Peach.

"Mario he really did heal you, and while I don't trust him completely if he wanted to he could have killed us all a thousand times by now. Please let him help Luigi."

Mario considered Peaches words.

"Fine, but I'm gonna be watching you pal." Mario stated glaring at Kain from his prone position.

Kain nodded, allowing Mario to rise as he turned to tend to Luigi. Repeating the same ritual he preformed on Mario Kain restored Luigi easily.

"Uhh, bro? What's happening?" Luigi asked sitting up and glancing around. After staring in slack jawed amazement for a second Mario rushed foreword to embrace his brother.

"Bro! Your ok!"

Luigi looked confused.

"Yeah but what happened? The last thing I remember was, HIM!" Luigi shouted as he noticed Kain. Mario wrestled with his brother who was struggling to reach Kain. "Let me go Mario! That's the guy who attacked us!" Mario continued to grapple with Luigi as Kain gave an exasperated sigh.

"As promised I healed them back to their previous state, now if you will excuse me I have wor-" A sound of someone in Armour running made Kain pause.

" **Warmaster! Warmaster!** " An exhausted and disheveled Koopa stumbled into the room. The Koopa's uniform marked him as a runner responsible for relaying messages.

"Sir, Castle, Darklands, sir, they, I" The messenger babbled.

Kain placed a steadying hand on the messengers shoulder.

"Calm down soldier, take a breath and take it one thing at a time."

The messenger did as instructed, catching his breath he removed his helmet and saluted.

"Sir, Private Redclaw Sir, Urgent message from the Darklands Sir!"

Kain nodded.

"Good, report Private."

Redclaw nodded standing at attention as he relayed the message.

"Sir, the Darklands are under attack by an unknown enemy force sir."


End file.
